Chuck vs Dreams and Reality
by HHr Its what i believe
Summary: Set after the last episode of season 2 AU Charah Hope ya'll enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the current mess that is **_**Chuck**_**. If I did, there wouldn't be these stupid fillers in human form named Shaw and Hannah. **

Dreams Can Become Reality

Casey grunted. Sarah smirked. Chuck looked confused and happy. Why you may ask… Well here are a few things you may need to know…

Chuck is no longer the Human Intersect. His father, Stephan Bartowski, built a program to take it out of his head. So now he is free to live his life. Unfortunately for Chuck; he thinks his life is going to be walking out of his life and go off with his former best friend on a whirlwind mission and that he'll never see her again.

Sarah Lisa Walker is a world class spy and Chuck Bartowski's handler. What she wants to be is so much more. Over the past year or so she has grown fond of her asset. Now said asset is free from government control; which means they can be together. She had the chance to go off on another mission; but what she really wants is to be with Chuck.

John Casey is a United States Marine who is a part of the NSA. He was assigned to protect this bumbling human because of what he had in his head. He thought he would have no problems if he ever got orders to kill said bumbling idiot; but over time Chuck got under his skin and he comes to appreciate him. He still gets sick over watching Walker and Bartowski dance around their lady-feelings. He has contemplated either locking them in a closed room with no bugs or just shooting them.

Below the Orange Orange, in Castle, Casey looks over at Chuck sitting on the table, "Hey moron, shouldn't you be happy? That thing is out of your head and your free to go. No kill order either, which slightly disappoints me…"

Chuck just looked at Casey. "Thanks I suppose. You know you're going to miss me big guy," Casey had received orders to go to D.C. for a de-briefing over this long term assignment.

"Don't push your luck Bartowski… Now you're just a civilian, no more government secrets in your head therefore you are no longer valuable to me. And I've been itching to try out Bessie." Casey gives a wicked smile.

"Bessie…" Chuck chokes out "You named your new gun Bessie?" Chuck just breaks down laughing. Casey grunts and walks into the armory. Chuck saw where he went and scrambles up and out of Castle into the Orange Orange. Sarah walks in and sees Chuck's slightly panicked face.

"What did you do to him now?" Sarah asked.

"Why is it always me doing something? Don't you ever think he could be the one that starts it?" At her pointed look. "Okay fine, I laughed at him for naming his gun Bessie… Happy?"

Sarah just shook her head and smiled. "Chuck, you just don't know when to stop pushing Casey's buttons do you?"

"It's become a favorite pastime of mine, that's how I get my daily adrenaline rush, but before I knew I was protected with the… you know…" Chuck rattled off.

"About that Chuck… You know they are going to reassign us now that you no longer need protection." Sarah stated. Chuck got a sad look on his face but quickly covered it.

"Yeah, I know…at least, I was expecting it." Chuck said looking down. Sarah walked over to him and laid her hand on his arm. He looked up at her and realized they were a lot closer. He began to lean down when Casey walked in.

"Enough with the lady-feelings Bartowski… Walker, Beckman wants to see you and the moron down in Castle asap," Casey said before walking back downstairs.

"Come on Chuck…" Sarah said pulling back from him and following after Casey.

"Yeah, sure…not like we had a moment going or anything…"Chuck said before going after her. After they are all down there Beckman appears on the screen.

"Good evening agents and Barowski. I hope this is the last time we will be seeing you Chuck…"

"Umm… Thank you I guess. "Chuck said.

"Agent Walker, I have taken into consideration what we discussed for your next assignment…" she started.

"Excuse me General, but do I really have to be here." Chuck interrupted, " I mean, I'm sure the details of Sa- Agent Walker and Colonel Casey's next assignments are classified so I should probably not hear about them right?"

Beckman nodded, "Very well. You may wait outside for Walker and Casey. Your country thanks you Bartowski and you will find a generous sum in your accounts for your services."

Chuck was stunned, "Thank you General," he nodded to Casey and to Sarah lingering a bit longer on her and then left Castle to go upstairs.

Beckman continued, "I agree with your assessment that Bartowski may be in danger still even though he is no longer the Intersect. However, if you think for one moment that I am fooled by your true reasons for wanting this assignment, you are sadly mistaken."

Now it was Sarah's turn to be stunned, "Excuse me General?"

Beckman spoke again, "I am hereby ordering you to be assigned to protection detail full time, but also terminating your contract with the CIA. Congratulations Walker, you are no longer an agent. Now as far as behind the scenes, you are still required to keep up your training. I wouldn't want you getting lax in your skills because I know you want to protect Bartowski. So two weekends a month, both you and Bartowski, are required to attended the local training regiment nearby. Bartowski needs to be able to protect himself too, heaven forbid something ever happen to you

Now Sarah was practically speechless, "Th-thank you General."

Beckman turned to Casey, "Colonel Casey, you still haven't given notice of the assignment you would like to take. I have sent you several options. Have you made your choice?"

Casey turned to Walker before looking back at Beckman, "Yes General I have. I chose to stay here on protection detail for Bartowski."

Sarah and Beckman both looked shocked. Sarah recover quicker and said, "I thought you wanted to get away from Chuck as soon as possible,"

"The moron grew on me… and if you ever tell him that. I'll enroll him in seduction classes with all brunettes." Casey threatened. Sarah's eyes turned into ice but she didn't say or do anything.

"Very well, Colonel Casey… Would you like to retire as well?" Beckman asked.

"General, I have served my country countless times over. I love this country, but I want to experience what this country has to offer now. Maybe I'll even see what the American Dream is all about." Casey spoke honestly and from his heart.

Sarah whispered, "I knew you wanted that!" Casey just grunted.

"Well, you have your final orders. It has been a pleasure knowing you both and you all did a fine job serving this country. The both of you will find a substantial amount in your accounts for your services and as thanks from the government. Goodbye Walker and Casey." Beckman gave a small smile before the screen went black.

Sarah turned to Casey and went to speak, but he interrupted her, "Save the lady-feelings for Bartowski. He's probably waiting up there pacing and waiting for you." Casey walked into the armory to collect his personal effects. Sarah just smiled at him and walked up the stairs into the Orange Orange. Chuck spotted her and gave her a half-smile.

"So how long do you have?" Chuck asked?

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked playing dumb, inside she was smiling.

"Ya know… When do you have to leave here for your next assignment?" Chuck asked.

"Oh, well my next assignment starts immediately." Sarah told him. Her heart fell at the sad look he got.

"So I guess this is good-bye then…" Chuck stated sadly.

As Sarah was about to respond Casey came out and said, "Why don't you just put the moron out of his misery Walker. He's starting to make me feel all gloom and doom."

Chuck looked confused, "What is Casey talking about Sarah?"

Sarah then smiled for the first time, "What would you say if I were to tell you that You are my next assignment?"

Chuck stuttered, "B-but… How? I'm…I'm no longer the Intersect."

"Well, you still need protection from all of those who have come in contact with you…and I want to stay here with you Chuck…" Sarah admitted.

Chuck then smiled that full Bartowski smile. "Does this mean what I think it means Sarah?"

Sarah then looked vulnerable, "What do you want this to mean Chuck?"

Chuck went to Sarah and pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear, "I love you Sarah Lisa Walker. Want to move in together?" When he pulled back he saw Sarah smile again.

"I love you too Charles Irving Bartowski and yes I would love to move in with you" Sarah said with a watery smile before pulling him down for a kiss. Casey just stood on the other side of the counter and grunted.

When they pulled apart Chuck picked up Sarah and spun her around both of them were laughing. Casey grunted, shook his head, and walked out the door. Chuck put Sarah down, "So we are really doing this?" She smiled and nodded her head. "You do realize that Ellie is probably going to make us go deaf and hug us to death. Plus you'll have to put up with my collections and Tron poster."

"I can deal with Ellie being excited. We'll talk about your nerd stuff later," Sarah said and before he could get offended she pulled him down for another kiss, this one being more passionate than any other kiss they've shared. Pulling away she laughed at the goofy smile on Chuck's face. "Let's go back to my apartment and finish what we started in Barstow," she said with a wink and walking towards the door. She laughed when he shook his head and scrambled to catch up with her and when he scooped her up in his arms she smiled contentedly.

"Dreams can become reality," Chuck said as they got into Sarah's Porsche and drove off. Sometime the next day it was said that seismic sound waves were reported coming from somewhere in Burbank. Some even said it sounded like a high pitch scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck, sadly… One down, one to go. Shaw needs to..."disappear"**

**Here's a second chapter for those who asked for it. I figured I'd post another fluffy chapter; I know I need one after the latest episode…**

**Chapter 2**

At Casa Woodcomb, Chuck and Sarah were sitting on the couch snuggled into each other while his sister was flitting about in the kitchen fixing dinner. Devon turned on the television to the local news.

Chuck laughed at the head line, "Hey sis, looks like you made the news…"

Ellie stopped what she was doing and came into the living room, "What?"

"That scream of yours; they thought it was some sort of seismic wave," Chuck explained.

"Well, what can I say? I was extremely happy that you and Sarah are finally going forward with your relationship. If not for the scream I might have spontaneously combusted," Ellie said.

"Babe, I make you feel that way All the time," Devon said with that megawatt smile of his and Ellie blushed.

"Devon…" she chided.

"Awesome, I so did not need to know that about my sister…" Chuck said scrunching his face up.

Sarah smirked and whispered in his ear, "You made me feel that way yesterday sweetie." Now it was Chuck's turn to blush and Sarah laughed.

"Now we need to have a party to celebrate," Ellie announced. She started going in and out of the room, writing down a list of what food they needed and a list of people to invite.

"Ellie you don't have to do this," Sarah said.

"Of course I do. This is a Huge step for you guys and I want to celebrate it; so sis you are just gonna have to enjoy it," Ellie finished with a huge smile.

Sarah eyes filled with tears, "You really think of me as your sister?"

Ellie softened when she saw her tears, "Yeah, I do. You're like the sister I never had and I can see how much you two love each other. I love you too, you'll always be a part of this family, and you have been for a good while now." The Elder Bartowski pulled Sarah into a hug. "If you ever have any problems with him just let me know and I'll get him for you,"

Sarah hugged her back and then sat back in Chuck's lap. "I think I can handle him, but just in case you will be the first person I call sis," Ellie smiled and then went back to making preparations for the party.

After a few minutes Ellie asked, "Chuck, is John going to be available?"

Chuck's brow furrowed, "Yeah, I think so…Why?"

"Well he is our neighbor and it would be rude to not invite him. In fact, I think I'll go invite him now." Ellie said before she walked out of the apartment and over to Casey's. Knocking on the door she called out, "John? It's Ellie, I'd like to talk with you…"

Casey had his hand on his gun until he saw it was in fact Ellie Bartowski. He put away the gun, unlocked his door, and opening it to greet her. "Hello Ellie, what brings you over here?"

"We are throwing a party for Chuck and Sarah to celebrate them moving in together and I'd like to invite you to come. It's on Friday" Ellie told him.

Casey gave a slight smile, "Well thank you. I'd be glad to come. Do I need to bring anything?"

"Maybe a wine if you'd like…" Ellie answered. "Oh, if you'd like to bring anyone with you that would be fine too."

"I'll bring the wine," Casey said with a slightly sad smile. "I've got to get back to…trimming my bonsai trees," Then he closed the door.

_Poor Casey… Maybe I can invite some of my friends. I think he'll be able to find someone. _Ellie thought while walking back to the apartment. When she got in she saw Chuck and Sarah getting ready to leave. "Are you leaving already?" she asked.

"Uh yeah… We figured we would get started looking for apartments; I mean. Sarah's hotel room is nice and all…" He said.

"But it would be nice to have something for the two of us." Sarah finished.

"Oh okay. Well call me if you need any help. My shift doesn't start until 6." Ellie told them.

"Have fun finding the love nest Chuck," Devon said slapping him on the back.

Chuck coughed at the force of the hit, "Uh thanks Devon. Ready to go Sarah?" he asked her.

"Let's go sweetie," Sarah said with a smile. She hugged Ellie and Devon, and then followed Chuck out of the door.

As they were going down the highway to Sarah's hotel to look up possible places for their future home Chuck spoke up, "I wonder how Casey is going to react to being set up by my sister,"

"You think Ellie will try to set Casey up?" Sarah asked looking over at Chuck.

"Oh yeah, she had that look on her face. She tried the same thing at my birthday party last year," Chuck said. At Sarah's look, "It didn't work. The only one who was even interested left after I mentioned Jill…plus I think she liked Bryce more," he rambled on.

Sarah bit back a laugh when he rambled _He's really cute when he thinks I'm mad _"I'm not upset Chuck. Besides, that was before you even met me so how could I be mad at you?" she said.

Chuck visibly relaxed. "I know it was, but I wasn't sure if Jill was still a sore topic or…" Chuck trailed off.

"Well that was in the past and as long as it never happens again…I'll be fine," Sarah parked in front of her hotel and turned to him and pinned him with her famous glare. "It had better never happen again Chuck Bartowski, promise me that it won't."

Chuck's eyes widened in slight fear; okay who was he kidding, her glare scared the crap out of him. "I promise it will never happen again sweetie,"

Sarah then turned back into her happy self, "Good…" and she got out of the car.

Chuck gulped and then followed. _Note to self; never tick off Sarah Walker. To be safe I better not associate with female brunettes._

Back in Casey's apartment; he was finished trimming his bonsai trees and cleaning his guns. He sat on his couch flipping through the different channels with barely any interest. _Why did I agree to going to that party? Oh yeah, because I have absolutely nothing else to do… and Ellie's cooking is the best around. _Casey's thoughts trailed off when he stopped on the gun channel. After a few minutes of watching it he lost interest. _That moron has more of a social life than me_. Casey grunted at this. _This is a sad day indeed now that Walker won't keep her hands off of the "asset"; he's got a life. Well if that nerd can have one, then I can too. I'm Colonel John Casey for crying out loud; that should impress someone right? Well, I won't be able to divulge all the details of my life that's for sure… I guess; this could be like me starting over… _So with that in mind he went and happily cleaned his guns again.

At Casa Woodcomb Ellie was making phone calls to some of her close friends and co-workers to invite them to the party.

"Hey Leann, this is Ellie. I'm having a party for Chuck and Sarah on Friday… They're moving in together."

Leann said, "Really? Wow. I know you're excited. All you've ever talked about when it comes to Chuck is how you want him to move on…"

Ellie smiled, "I know! I'm really happy for them. They are so meant for each other. If you could see the way they just look at each other you would know what I mean,"

"Well, if I recall correctly you just invited me to the party; so I will be able to witness this precious moment," Leann said smirking.

"Oh, I forgot to mention… Our neighbor John Casey will be there too. You should really meet him." Ellie said.

Leann groaned, "Ellie, how many times are you going to try and set me up? I tell you no every time,"

"I know, I know. I just want you to meet him. He's a really nice guy." Ellie said. _Set the bait and…_

"What does he look like?" Leann asked.

Ellie smirked _Gotcha, _"Well; he's a little bit taller than Chuck, has a nice build, short brown hair, and just all around really nice on the eyes. He's a great guy, you just have to get past the whole tough guy exterior. I think he's been burned by a girl before and so he's kind of stand offish when it comes to being around girls. I know he's not seeing anyone because he never has a girl over at his place; so he'll be free if you do decide you like him…"

Leann thought for a minute _I guess it wouldn't hurt to give it a try_, "Okay fine…but if it doesn't work out please don't ever try to fix me up again."

Ellie smiled really big, "Okay okay. You won't regret this Leann,"

"I hope not Ellie, otherwise you owe me… Big time," Leann told her before saying goodbye and hanging up. _I really hope I don't regret it…_

_**1800 Friday in John Casey's apartment**_

"Do I really have to go to this thing?" Casey asked himself. "I could have just stayed home and cleaned all of my guns again. Wow, that sounds…completely dull; especially saying it out loud. Okay, I will prove to Bartowski I can have a life. It can't be too hard; the moron seems to be doing fine. Although he and Walker have been tripping over each other for two years now…" He just finished off his thoughts with a grunt. He buttoned up his nice striped blue shirt which completed his outfit, made sure to grab the wine on the way out, and walked the few feet to Casa Woodcomb. He knocked on the door and was greeted by the ever enthusiastic Ellie.

"I'm so glad you could make it John," Ellie gushed as she led him into the apartment. "Thanks for the wine, could you please set it in the kitchen?" He nodded and made his way to the kitchen. Ellie grinned. _I guess I forgot to mention that Leann was in there as well. I really hope they can hit it off._ She then found her way back to Chuck and Sarah.

"Ellie; who have you invited to the party this time?" Chuck asked her.

"What are you talking about Chuck?" Ellie asked him trying to feign innocence.

"You have that look on your face. The same one you had at my birthday when you tried to fix me up with those women," Chuck said.

Ellie blushed lightly, "I just wanted to try and give John a good time. Leann has been lonely too and I think they would be perfect for each other…" she tried to defend herself.

"Fine; but if this blows up in your face I am so not cleaning up the mess," Chuck warned her.

"What mess? Either they will hit it off or they won't," Ellie said before going and making sure everyone had what they needed.

Chuck turned to Sarah, "Can you believe her? She thinks she's cupid or something."

Sarah shrugged, "She's just trying to help two people out; besides, she was right about our feelings for each other," she teased him, wrapping her arm around his.

Chuck smiled, "Yeah she was. This could be a good thing for Casey. He definitely needs someone. From what I remember about Leann; she's a pretty sweet woman. I think if anyone can find his inner Sugar bear it'll be her." He quickly looked around to make sure Casey hadn't heard the use of his old nickname and his hand unconsciously came up to his throat where the NSA agent had wrapped his hand around.

**Meanwhile; in the kitchen**

Casey put the wine down on the counter, turned to leave, and bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry," he trailed off once he looked at her. He found himself almost dumbstruck. In front of him was a beautiful girl; about 5'6", blonde hair and wearing a really pretty blue dress.

"Oh it's no problem. I should have looked where I was going. My name's Leann Harris. I work with Ellie at the hospital." She said holding out her hand. He reached out and took it briefly.

"I'm John Casey. I uh…work with Chuck at the BuyMore." Casey told her.

"No offense; but you look more like a cop than someone who works at the BuyMore," Leann told him. _Wow, Ellie was right. He definitely has the tough guy look; but I'm sure there's a heart underneath it. That blue shirt doesn't look so bad on him either._

Casey actually laughed a bit, "Yeah, I get that a lot. Things can get pretty exciting at the BuyMore," _People busting through the doors in a car, shooting my toe off._

"I'll take your word for it," Leann said. "So how long have you known Chuck and Sarah?"

"Well, I've worked with Chuck for two years and since they started going out I've gotten to know Sarah better. She comes to the BuyMore a lot to see Chuck. Truth be told it gets kind of sickening watching them," Casey responded.

"Why do you say that? Is there something wrong with being in love," Leann asked him with a slight frown.

_Ah man. Way to go John, mess things up before you even get 'em started. _Trying to fix it he said, "No, I guess I've seen them dance around each other so much I was tired of seeing them not tell each other how they feel," _Wow, I actually told her something true. This isn't so bad after all._

Leann nodded, "Okay, I get what you mean now. I'm glad they did find each other though. Ellie isn't kidding when she says you can just see how they feel about each other when your around them. I wish I had something like that," _Ah shoot. I shouldn't have said that._

Casey responded without thinking, "I know what you mean," They both looked down and when they did look back up they caught each other's eyes and blushed; Leann more so than Casey.

They spent the rest of the hour talking with each other; after they got over the bit of awkward silence. Casey poured her a glass of Pepsi; since she doesn't drink any alcohol. When he asked her about it she said that she was a Christian and plus she had seen what it did to people and others around them and that she didn't want that to happen to her.

After an hour Chuck strolled into the kitchen and caught sight of Casey talking with Leann. He walked past them with a full blown grin. "Hey Casey, watcha doing?"

Casey narrowed his eyes when he saw Chuck's grin and grunted a bit. "I'm talking with a co-worker of Ellie's; Leann."

"He's been telling me some very interesting stories," Leann said. Chuck seemed to freeze and got a weird look on his face and tapped his head. She looked back at Casey just in time to see him shake his head no. Then Chuck went back to normal.

"Well I hope ya'll have been having a good time. Glad to see you again Leann. I've got to go take Sarah her drink," Chuck said and then left. _Wow, a whole hour and she hasn't left screaming. He's more human than I thought; Sugar Bear lives!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own the current happiness that is Chuck. It is finally going right. YES! I am so happy, Chuck and Sarah are together! **

The rest of the night went by and Ellie had noticed that Leann and Casey stayed by each other's side for most of the night. _I knew those two would hit it off. Now I just hope Casey has an easier time with asking a woman out than my brother; although Chuck did manage to ask Sarah… I guess there is hope for the both of them yet. Morgan is just…Morgan._

"Sarah, have you noticed that Casey has had a certain female companion for most of the night? She hasn't run off screaming or fainted in terror. I am quite surprised." Chuck said while sitting down next to Sarah.

"Well it's like he said before; he wasn't hatched. Casey does have feelings and no matter how deep down inside he likes to keep them; they do surface every so often. I'm glad he has found someone; I just worry about how close he's going to let her in." Sarah responded.

Chuck turned towards her and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you are in the spy world because of the Intersect and we were sent here to protect you. Leann is just a civilian; there is only so much that Casey can tell her so she won't get too involved with our world." Sarah tried to explain.

Chuck asked, "You mean so she can't be used against Casey?" Sarah nodded, "That's got to be hard on him; poor guy, I don't know what I'd do if someone ever tried to use you against me," he said.

"Let's not think about that; this is supposed to be a party for us," Sarah told him before kissing him briefly. She laughed at the look on his face when she pulled away. "We'll have plenty of time for us later; besides I thought that you didn't like P.D.A,"

"I don't…well, I don't mind when it's with you. I guess I just feel like we should be making up for lost time and I don't ever want to lose the chance to show you how much I do love you," Chuck said.

Sarah's eyes welled up with tears and she pulled him to her for a longer kiss. "I love you too Chuck,'

Ellie held in the squeal she knew would come out of her mouth when she saw Chuck and Sarah together on the couch. _They are so adorable together. Sarah finally looks so free and unguarded._

**Meanwhile in the kitchen**

Casey was leaning against the counter by Leann and was slowly inching his hand behind her to wrap around her waist. Leann felt his thumb brush against her back and she jumped. "Sorry I uh- well. I just- I'll shut up now," Casey stuttered.

_He's pretty adorable when he gets flustered_. "Don't worry. Listen; I definitely normally don't do this. I don't know why I am doing this; but I really like you and would like to get to know you better. So would you like to go out for lunch sometime?" Leann asked with a blush coming to her cheeks.

"Oh um; yeah that would be great," Casey answered. "When would be good for you? I know you must be pretty busy at the hospital and all."

"Well I have next Tuesday off; would that be good for you?" Leann said.

"That'll be great," Casey said. _Wow, as much as I make fun of Bartowski for being a girl and I couldn't even make the first move. I like a girl with confidence though; she's definitely got guts. _He took out his cell, "Here; type in your number and I'll give you mine so we can call each other," Casey said. He handed her his phone.

Leann scrolled through his phone to get to his contact list. _I wonder who G.B. is. Sarah's number is in here too. Who is Ilsa and why does she have a question mark by her name? Wait, I shouldn't be snooping through his stuff. I am just going to put my number in a quit rambling to myself about something that doesn't matter. _"Okay, there's my number and here's my phone so you can put in yours," Leann said handing him her phone.

Casey typed in his number and then when he closed out the contact's list he saw a picture of Leann and some little kid. _I wonder who that is. She can't be a mother. She would have mentioned having a kid by now… I just won't worry about it. She could have nieces or nephews. _"Well I had a great time tonight Leann. I'm glad I came now," Casey told her.

Leann smiled, "I'm glad I came too; otherwise I would have missed out on meeting you."

Casey looked around and said, "It looks like the party is dying down. Would you like me to walk you to your car?"

Leann nodded, "That would be really nice. Just let me say good-bye to Ellie first," Casey nodded and followed behind her. When she saw Ellie she went to her and hugged her, "I had a great time Ellie. Thank you so much. You were right…..about Chuck and Sarah too," Leann said to her.

Ellie smiled, hugged her back, whispered in her ear, "I told you that you wouldn't regret it." She pulled back from her and held in another squeal when she saw Casey leaving with Leann. _I am so happy for those two. I really hope it works out. It's so nice; Chuck and Sarah, Casey and Leann; now if only Morgan could… maybe that's hoping for too much._

Chuck turned away from Sarah for a moment and saw Casey walking out with Leann. _I really am happy for the big guy; maybe it'll help him find his calm center. If Casey even has a calm center that is._

Casey walked with Leann to her nice blue Acadia. "I can't wait until next Tuesday," he told her.

"Me either. Thanks for the great time tonight Casey," she told him and kissed him on the cheek before getting in to her Acadia and driving away. He touched the spot on his cheek s smiled a bit before straightening up and grunting.

Chuck and Sarah came outside just in time to witness the exchange between Leann and Casey; when Casey turned around he spotted them. Casey marched up to Chuck and grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him off the ground, "No teasing me about this or I will send Walker those tapes of your lady-feelings and how you moped about every night over her. If that doesn't stop you I also have tapes of Jill." Casey threateningly whispered into Chuck's ear.

"Casey! Let go of Chuck," Sarah half-shouted at him as not to alert those still inside.

Chuck just nodded at Casey and was let go. "Geez big guy… What do you bench; 350?" Casey grunted and walked back into his own apartment. Sarah checked over Chuck to make sure he was alright. "Sarah; relax. I'm fine. It's nothing he hasn't done before. In fact that was gentle compared to…" he trailed off when he saw the fire in her eyes.

"What has Casey done to you?" Sarah asked him as calmly as she could.

"Well when I flashed on Ilsa when I was working on the computer in the Cage; I mentioned it to Casey and I used that nickname which shall not be said aloud ever again… Well; he lifted me off the ground like just now…except it was by my throat." Chuck said all at once. When Sarah got that 'I'm going to kill him look' he grabbed her by the shoulders and hugged her to him. "Sarah calm down. I probably shouldn't have teased him and he didn't really hurt me; well not too much. I mean once the oxygen flowed back into my brain I was fine. So please; don't hurt him. I mean he just started coming out of his shell."

Sarah took a deep breath and then said, "He's lucky to have a friend like you Chuck. You are the only person who can calm me down. Now let's go back to my hotel; I want to curl up and watch a movie."

Chuck answered the only way he could, "Yes ma'am," They started walking to her car.

Sarah suddenly stopped and looked at Chuck, "If he ever does anything like that to you ag-," Chuck kissed her.

When he pulled back he said, "Sarah; don't worry. I will be fine. Casey should be the least of your worries as far as threats to me and the Intersect,"

Sarah kissed him again and then said, "I know, I just don't like anyone hurting you. Now let's go watch that movie,"

Chuck asked, "Can we watch a more sci-fi kind of movie?"

Sarah sighed at the puppy-dog look on his face, "Fine; I guess you can pick out the movie tonight."

Chuck punched his fist into the air, "Thank you thank you thank you," he kissed her again before pulling her along like a kid in a candy store. "The sooner we get there the sooner we can watch _Tron_,"

"Is that the one with Jeff Bridges?" Sarah asked when they got in the Porsche. Chuck just sat there with his jaw hanging down. When she didn't get an answer a few miles down the road she turned to look at him and saw his expression. "What?" she asked.

Chuck's jaw snapped back up, "I'm sorry I just didn't know that you knew anything about _Tron_," he said.

Now Sarah looked sheepish. "I sort of went and looked up the movie… You just seemed so fascinated with it and it was so much a part of you. I wanted to know everything about you and not just what was in your file," she explained looking straight ahead so she wouldn't have to look at his expression; she was embarrassed enough as it was.

Chuck just sat there in awe. He really loved this woman. "I love you Sarah Walker," he said in a soft admiring voice. Sarah turned to look at him and saw his expression.

"I love you too Chuck," Sarah said.

"Hey maybe after the movie we can play a twenty questions kind of game or you could just ask me all sorts of questions," Chuck offered.

"Sounds like fun. You can ask me questions too you know; I do want to share stuff about myself. It just may take a bit of time for me to open up. I warn you there may be tears involved." Sarah told him.

"I told you on our, well, first date; I'll be your very own baggage handler," Chuck smiled at her; he raised his hand to run his fingers up and down the side of her face before running them down her neck to rest on her shoulder.

Sarah's response to that was to speed up the car. "We'll have to wait on the movie and twenty questions; because right now I want to do some serious making up," Sarah said to Chuck when he looked at her.

"Making up; but we haven't fought have we? If I've done anything wrong I'm so sorry," Chuck rambled.

Sarah interrupted him, "No Chuck; you've done everything right and I meant making up for the past two years,"

"Oh," Chuck said and he just sat there for the rest of the ride with a goofy grin on his face. When they got to the hotel he was out of the car in a flash and made it to her side to open her door for her. He barely gave her enough time to lock her car before pulling her along to go inside. The doorman gave them a wave but it was Chuck's turn to be pulled along by Sarah.

The doorman just laughed to himself, "Ah; young love."

When they got to the elevator they waited impatiently for the doors to open. "I wonder if it would be faster to take the stairs." Chuck mused. Sarah seriously thought about it since her room wasn't that far up, a quicker escape route was the main thought when she booked it, but the doors opened before she could pull Chuck to the stairs. They quickly went inside and Sarah pushed the close doors button on the panel and then the floor her room was on before stepping back into Chuck's arms. He gently kissed along her neck and she shivered.

"Chuck stop," Sarah pleaded.

He smirked and whispered into her ear, "What happened to that spy composure of yours; the one that allowed you to bury your emotions?"

She turned in his arms and kissed him before answering, "That all flew out the window when I told you how I felt for you; I could never pretend that I didn't love you again,"

The doors dinged and then opened and Sarah immediately turned and pulled Chuck down the hall to her room. She fumbled with getting the room key; but once she got it open they both practically fell into the room and all but ran to her bed.

In between Chuck's kisses Sarah asked, "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"Hmm; I can't seem to recall at the moment," Chuck teased.

"Well I love you; so very much. I am so glad that I am finally able to tell you," Sarah said.

"I love you too Sarah. I am glad that we can be together after so long." Chuck said before kissing her again.

About an hour later they settled into her living room to watch _Tron_. Halfway through the movie Sarah turned in Chuck's arms to look up at him and said, "I will admit that this is a pretty good movie; especially for its time,"

"See! All you had to do was give it a chance," Chuck said smiling that huge smile Sarah loved. They both turned back to watch the rest of the movie. When the credits were rolling Chuck asked her, "Okay; what's your first question for me?"

Sarah thought about it and then asked, "What would you have done if you hadn't got kicked out of Stanford?"

Chuck said, "Well, I probably would have started some kind of gaming company or something along those lines and Morgan definitely would have been on my team. Eventually I'm sure I would have met you when my company got so successful that international terrorists would have wanted my money and you would have been sent to protect me. You would have fallen for my charm and sense of humor and I would have stolen you away from this life and we would be together."

Sarah laughed, "You know; somehow I could see all of this happening. I could fall for you no matter what lifetime we were in. Now your turn; what do you want to know about me?"

"Aside from what I already know," Chuck joked, "Well I've always wondered; do you have any siblings?" he asked. "I mean I need to know so I can prepare myself for a family of Sarah Walker's,"

"I did have a sister; but she disappeared when I was really young and I'm not sure where she is now," Sarah said.

"I'm guessing you won't use your C.I.A. connections to find out where she is…" Chuck said.

"Actually I have tried, but nothing. It's like she completely disappeared," Sarah said.

"Sounds like she went into some sort of government work," Chuck teased. "Your turn again,"

Sarah was thinking to herself about what Chuck had said so when she came to and saw him waving his hand in front of her face, "Oh umm sorry. I was thinking…" They went on for about another hour asking each other questions before they went to bed. Sarah lay there thinking about her sister. _What if she did join some government affiliation; that would explain why I can't find her. They probably changed her last name like they did mine; maybe even her first name. I should ask Carina; she could probably help me find a way around the system. It is her specialty after all._

**At Casey's apartment**

Casey was doing what any normal hardened spy would do after meeting someone new; especially someone who was interested in them. He was doing a background check on Leann. As the results of his search were loading he began thinking about her. _I really hope she is legit. I couldn't take another Ilsa; I really like Leann. She's smart, beautiful, and she is the first genuine person I have met since Bartowski and his family. I kind of feel guilty about doing this. I mean; some of this stuff is going to be things that normal people would find out by going on dates and spending a lot of time with the person; not running a background check on them. _The results loaded onto the screen. Leann Danielle Harris. Age 27. Currently working at a hospital as a counselor._ Had few past relationships. Longest relationship was with Drew Kyle Johnson; now Age 28. Relationship started at the end of senior year of high school and ended in their junior year of college. She ended it. Has a nephew and a niece. _

Casey looked at all of the information and nodded to himself. _She's clean. Thank goodness. I would hate to have had my own "Jill" episode. This is the first time I am actually looking forward to going out with someone. I am worried about her finding out about me being a spy; but I want to tell her though. I don't want her being used against me though. I have a lot of enemies. _Casey grunted. _I hate all of these lady-feelings; how Bartowski hasn't spontaneously combusted with all of these. I don't know if I can handle this._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the current happiness that is Chuck. I am so totally happy that it is going right. Shaw is gone and Chuck and Sarah are progressing wonderfully in their relationship XD! Anyways. On with the story. I hope you all enjoy it. Please keep in mind I do not have a beta so there will most likely, if not definitely, be mistakes. **

Casey got into the car with Leann. "This is a big step for me you know."

"What; going on a first date?" Leann asked with a smile.

"No; letting someone else drive. I normally don't trust anyone driving a car but me… The last time I rode with someone; well let's just say I ended up having to take over the driving." Casey said. He grunted at the memory of being on the roof of Chuck's Nerd Herder.

"Oh; well no worries. I am a safe driver." Leann told him as they pulled out of the parking lot.

Thirty minutes later when they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant where they were eating at; Casey had gripped the arms of his seat so tight it was as if he was permanently attached. "That was… quite the experience."

Leann had shrunken down in her seat. _It's not my fault the car pulled out in front of me. I thought that lane I was in didn't have to merge with the traffic. How was I supposed to know I wasn't supposed to take that turn? _"Sorry?" she offered.

"You are worse than Bartowski and you drive as fast as Walker," Casey said when he was able to relax his grip. "This may seem chauvinist but from now on; I insist that I drive us anytime you want to go somewhere," Casey told her.

Leann nodded, "Why my friend Nicole still rides with me I don't know. She never complained; although I guess that's why she always seemed a little wide-eyed after I would pull out anywhere or get near another car…" Leann trailed off when she saw the look on Casey's face. She just handed him the keys and got out of her car.

Casey let out a small smile before he got out. "Hey Leann…" he called out before she could get too embarrassed. When she turned back to him; he went to her and said, "That was probably the most interesting ride I've been on in a while. It wasn't that bad; so don't worry." He quickly kissed her on the cheek and then took her hand to lead her inside the restaurant.

Leann blushed when he kissed her cheek. _I thought he wouldn't be this comfortable for at least a few more dates; maybe he can teach me how to drive. I mean; it's not like he's the type to go crash into a building or something._

When Casey stepped through the door he felt like something was off. He kept his expression calm so he didn't alert Leann, but he looked around discretely. He didn't see anything and was about to relax when the waiter moved away from a table and the person the waiter was blocking was staring straight at him. _What is he doing here? I thought I would never see him again. He was supposed to be dead! I have to make sure Leann is protected from him; I would never forgive myself if something happened to her because of me. Now I know how Walker feels when her dates with the moron get interrupted. _"Table for two please; somewhere private if you don't mind…" Casey told the maître d' who motioned to the waiter to take the two of them to their table.

"Right this way madam, sir," the waiter said. The waiter led them to a nice table in the back. Casey took the side giving him the best view of his enemy and even though Casey wasn't looking at him he could still feel someone watching him.

"So do you like the place?" Casey asked.

"Oh yes; it seems quite lovely. Do you come here often?" Leann asked. She mentally winced. _That didn't really sound as smoothly as I would've liked. I hope he doesn't think I'm trying to dig for information about any possible past girlfriends or recent ones._

"Actually no; Chuck recommended it." Casey admitted.

"Well you'll have to thank him for me this is a really nice place." Leann said. She looked down at the menu in her hands. _I don't' know what to order. I think a nice salad is safe. I haven't had a good one in a while; hospital food is awful._

The waiter came a few minutes later to ask for their order. Casey said; "I'll have an American Style burger, well done, with a baked potato and baked beans for my sides, and a Pepsi to drink. Leann what would you like?"

Leann smiled, "I'll have the house salad with light italian dressing and a baked potato for my side with a Pepsi for my drink as well." The waiter wrote it down and informed them it would be a few minutes. Casey quickly scanned the area for possible exits in case a confrontation went down. _I really hope that he doesn't decide to approach me here. I'd much prefer somewhere far away from Leann so she won't be in any danger._

Leann smiled to herself. _So far so good; I really think I am going to enjoy myself. _"So Casey; have you lived here long?" Leann asked.

Casey turned his attention back to her. "I've lived here for a little over two years now. I was transferred from my old job; but it didn't go through as planned and I was sort of stuck out here. I got the job at the BuyMore not long after that. I know it's not the ideal job; but it's enough for me to live on. So you mentioned working at the hospital?"

"Yeah; I'm actually the head on-site counselor at the hospital. I mainly like to work with children; but I can work with all ages. I have a minor in business as well so sometimes they have me work in the financial department." Leann told him.

"Oh wow; that's impressive. Have you been working there long?" Casey asked her.

"Well I moved here after I got my degree; which was about 6 years ago. I was very fortunate to get this job within a short time of moving here and I met Ellie not long after that." Leann said.

"I wish Ellie would have mentioned you a lot sooner; I'm really enjoying myself. I don't get many chances to relax," Casey admitted.

Leann blushed, "I wish she would've too. I am definitely enjoying our night out." Casey reached out and touched his hand to hers and gently took her hand in his; smiling at her. Their food was brought to them a minute later. They exchanged light conversation while eating; neither wanted to ruin the mood with any heavy discussions.

"So I know we're still on our first date; but would you like to go on a second date with me?"Casey asked.

"I would love to and yes; you will be driving. What do you drive by the way?" Leann asked.

"Oh I drive a Crown Victoria. I've always been a fan of the old style car."

"See you are definitely more of a cop than someone who works at the BuyMore" Leann teased. Casey laughed. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw the target move.

Col. James Keller stepped up to the table. "Why if it isn't John Casey; I thought it was you the moment I saw you come through the door."

Leann smiled but then looked at Casey for some answers. Casey forced a smile, "Well how are you James?"

"Well I'm doing great. And who might this wonderful young lady be?" Keller asked.

"James this is Leann; Leann this is James my former boss," Casey said trying to put the emphasis on former.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Leann said trying to be polite. She didn't really like the feel of this man.

"I'm surprised Casey here had the nerve to ask you out. He wasn't usually one to let anyone get close to him back in the day. "Keller said with a smirk.

"Well I didn't have anyone back then that I liked enough to let get close to me before James; now I do," Casey said looking at Leann. She blushed and looked down.

"Well that's good; I'm glad you found someone Casey. We should get together for drinks sometime; for old time's sake. "Keller pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to Casey. "Here's my number; give me a call sometime," Casey nodded his head. Keller walked away with a smirk on his face. Casey looked at the card and then put it in his pocket.

"Well that was interesting," Leann said when Keller was out of sight. Casey gave a slight smile and nodded.

"So tell me more about yourself Leann," Casey began.

"Hmm; where to begin? Oh interesting fact; I used to have a sister a long time ago. She was one year older than me." Leann said.

"Was?" Casey asked.

"Oh she's not dead or anything," She rushed to explain, "at least I don't think she is. See my mom and dad sort of split us up. I went with mom and she went with dad. It all happened when I was really young so I don't remember much about her. Mom and I got new last names; but when she died I took my aunt's name. She raised me."

"That sounds horrible," Casey said. _Maybe I could try and find her sister for her. It'd be the very least I could do. It would sort of make up for the lying to her I hope. I really am starting to be like Bartowski; if I'm feeling guilty about what I am and what I have to do. _

"Well it probably would have been more devastating to me had I been older. I just remember mom waking me up and telling me that we were going for a drive without dad and my sister." Leann explained. "It would be nice to find her one day though."

Casey grabbed her hand and ran his thumb over it comfortingly and smiled at her. _That settles it. I am definitely going to try and find her sister._

"And to add more mystery and drama to my family history; my mom was pregnant went we left but she gave the baby up for adoption saying she couldn't raise 2 girls on her own. I didn't understand it then; but when I got older and my aunt told me what happened; I was really mad at her. I mean not only did I lose the sister I knew about; but I never got a chance to get to know my other one,"

"Wow. I am so sorry Leann. Do you remember your sister's name?" Casey asked.

Leann just shook her head sadly. "The only thing I remember about them is what was on my mom's bracelet. She had a charm for each of us. Our initials were on the charms; so it went S.M.; L.M.; and C.M. I got the bracelet when she died and only two charms were on it." She looked down at the table with a sad faraway look. Casey spent the rest of the night trying to cheer her up and managed to succeed by telling embarrassing stories of Chuck and his silly antics to get Sarah.

On a rooftop overlooking a nice hotel sat a figure; who sat crouched in a feline pose. They looked through some binoculars; the space between their gloves and sleeve of the shirt exposed skin with a glint of rounded metal attached to a bracelet. The figure smirked and began climbing down the fire escape on the side of the building. She slipped out of her solid black outfit into the flowing top which did nothing to hide the fact that she had on no bra and jeans she had to be poured into before dumping the black outfit into the garbage and lighting it on fire. She only gave momentary thought to check and make sure the fire would go out when the clothes were gone before rounding the corner to the hotel; moving with a definite grace yet cockiness right past the doorman trailing her finger across the lapel of his uniform and flashing a smile to which later if asked he would say all he could see was a flash of red before coming to his senses.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck; sadly.**

**A/N: R.I.P papa; I love you, wish you weren't taken from us so soon- D.o.D September 24, 1999**

**A/N2: sadness aside; I hope you all enjoy! Again; I don't have a beta so mistakes are most likely going to appear. I tried my best to correct them. Constructive criticism is always appreciated; please no flames. And thank you to all of my reviewers and all who read this story; I really do appreciate it. It makes me feel like I am writing something people enjoy. I hope you all continue to like it. Enough with my rambling; read on!**

* * *

Sarah was alone in her hotel room as Morgan had stole Chuck away for some Call of Duty bonding time. She sighed as she once again looked at the clock. He was supposed to be back any time now so they could have their dinner. _Walker you have definitely gone soft. I suppose I could watch some of Chuck's movies that he's left here. _A voice that sounded exactly like Chuck's broke through her bored ramblings; _or you could try and search for clues about your sister._ She went over to her laptop and pulled up the secure database to try and search for her sister or her mom. "Hmm; I guess I should try and use the last name I knew them to have," Sarah mused aloud; typing in Leann Johnson. The search brought few results. One article caught her attention.

_Dated September 24, 1995_

_Woman in Virginia dies._

_Catherine Johnson died two days ago in local hospital of unknown causes._

_She is survived by daughter; Leann Johnson and a sister._

_Funeral services will be held Friday._

Sarah suddenly couldn't breathe; couldn't think. "Mom…." Sarah choked out. She was so caught up in what she just read that she didn't hear the door open.

* * *

A few minutes earlier

Chuck walked through the doors of the Sarah's hotel. The doorman seemed slightly glassy-eyed; but Chuck wrote that off as a long night. He whistled on his way to the elevator; completely missing the clerk drooling at a stunning red-headed sitting in the lobby; the same stunning red-head that was now watching Chuck with a smirk on her face. Chuck eagerly pressed the floor Sarah was on. _I can't wait to see her. I love Morgan and all; but at the end of the day I would much rather come home to Sarah; regardless of what Morgan thinks; it was a rather fun session of Call of Duty though. _He stepped off the elevator and made his way to her room. He opened the door and found something he was not expecting.

* * *

Present time

Chuck immediately went to Sarah and gently put his arms around her so he wouldn't startle her. Sarah didn't even flinch; she drew in short uneven breaths. "Sarah; sweetie, please breathe…" Chuck instructed. "Please Sarah; for me. Come on please sweetie for me." He rubbed her back trying to help her.

"Chuck… I-I…" Sarah tried to get out. "M-m-my. Oh God," Sarah finally could breathe; but with that came tears. She turned in Chuck's arms to wrap herself around him as tightly as she could. He was her lifeline in every way possible right now. Chuck just wrapped his arms around her to try and give her that comfort she needed. He picked her up while holding her and carried her to the bed. He pulled the comforter over the both of them and just held her while whispering comforting words to her. After what felt like hours she fell asleep in his arms being exhausted by all the crying. Chuck got up once but when he heard her whimper in her sleep for him; he caved and got back into the bed with her and she immediately wrapped around him so tight that he couldn't get up until she let him.

Sometime later Chuck woke up to find Sarah practically on top of him. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. She stirred and opened her eyes; glancing around her room wondering how she got there and into her bed before looking up into the warm brown eyes that she loved so much. "How are you feeling?" Chuck asked softly.

"Like I don't know how to feel," Sarah answered. "I feel numb; like when I have to go into agent-mode; but worse."

Chuck tried to lighten the mood, "Wow; if I knew I was going to wake up in bed with Casey I might have brought Bessie with me."

Sarah just looked at him before bursting out laughing and ended up rolling off of him. Chuck just beamed at hearing her laugh. Once she stopped laughing she rolled back over to face him; trailing her hand up the side of his face and around the back of his neck she pulled him to her for a kiss. She started out slow; gently nibbling on his lips and then deepening it. She parted her lips and sighed to herself when he slid his tongue across her lips before joining hers. She tried holding him there as long as possible; finally only letting go when they had to breathe. Chuck pulled back slightly to look at her; to see if she was okay. Sarah saw the concern in his eyes and smiled, "Just stay with me for a while. I-I need you to be here with me."

Chuck's eyes widened when she admitted that, "I'll be here until you send me away." He leaned in to kiss her again when her stomach growled. "It seems that your stomach is sending me away. Let me go get some food for us," He got up and if it had been anyone else but Chuck; they would have missed the way her eyes flashed in slight panic before disappearing. "I will be back soon okay. And if you feel like I'm taking too long then come after me. I give you permission to utilize your knowledge of all my tickle spots to torture me," he finished with a grin. She smiled and nodded; but still wrapped the sheets around herself a little tighter. He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room.

* * *

A little while before; downstairs in the lobby

The stunning red-head finally got up after about two hours of sitting in the lobby and seemingly just reading a magazine when in fact she was casing the place; figuring out every possible escape route and easy access points. She got up and made her way to the clerk.

The clerk was lazing around at the desk when he looked up and saw her. He sat up in attention; "H-how may I help you ma'am?" he asked.

She grinned. "I'm looking for a friend; can you help me find her?"

"Umm; well… it's against hotel policy to give out guest's information to anyone…" he stammered out.

She pouted, "Could you do it as a favor for me? I would really appreciate it," she purred at the end.

The clerk all but melted in the floor, "Who are you looking for?"

"Sarah Walker," she said.

He quickly typed in the name. "She's in room 319." He told her.

"Thanks," she grinned widely; running her finger on his jaw. He trembled and then she walked off to the elevators. _Too easy. I'm coming for you Walker. Better be ready for me._ She pushed the button for the fourth floor; easily finding the room that would be right above Sarah's, picking the lock and making her way to the balcony. She tied together the bed sheets and used them to lower herself to Sarah's balcony. She crept through the window; taking in every detail of the living room to make sure Sarah wasn't waiting for her and once she saw that everything was all clear she settled herself down on the couch. _I'll just be her pleasant surprise for when she gets back from that boring cover life with the nerd and his family; so boringly domestic. The only thing that makes it worse is the nerd she is so clearly in love with; if they aren't together by now I am so taking another shot at him. Johnny Boy is also an option and what was his name… Martin; he wasn't that bad. _She tensed when she heard laughter coming from the bedroom. _She's actually in there with someone? Oh poor Chuckie; well maybe he will be very easy this time around._ The door opened after a while and she crouched down behind the couch. _That is definitely a male that just walked out_ _of her room; he looks familiar…no it couldn't be…she finally told him... _When he walked by her hiding spot she grabbed his ankle and down he went, screaming. She immediately flipped him over and sat on top of him. "Well hello there Chuckie; fancy seeing you here." She said with a smirk.

Chuck coughed at the added weight to his lungs; not to mention he just got pulled to the ground, "Well hello there Carina. Could you please get off of me; I doubt Sarah would like this" Chuck wheezed.

"No I don't," Sarah said from behind them with her gun pointed at Carina.

Carina just laughed, "It's good to see you too Sarah. Whatever happened to sharing?" She smirked before getting off Chuck. Sarah lowered her gun and helped him up and shooting Carina a glare.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked her after making sure Chuck was okay.

"I'm hurt; you aren't glad to see me?" Carina pouted. When Sarah just raised her brow at her she finished, "I'm honestly just here because I want to see you. I wanted to know if you and Chuck had finally got together; by the way I told you so Chuck."

"What is she talking about?" Sarah looked at Chuck. She didn't like knowing Carina and Chuck knew something she didn't.

Chuck laughed at the jealous look Sarah was giving them. "Sarah; first there is nothing to be jealous of. I love you," He gave her a quick kiss but she held him there longer to give a message to Carina. "She told me that you were in love with me; that she only went after what you wanted, even if you didn't know it at the time,"

Carina then noticed the way Sarah was carrying herself; like she was emotionally exhausted. She narrowed her eyes at Chuck as if he was the cause of it; but she saw the way he was holding Sarah, like he was the only thing holding her up from whatever she is hurting from. "Well Chuckie; I would love to have some time alone with Sarah. Is that alright with you?" She shifted her gaze between the two.

Chuck looked at Sarah and she nodded. "I'll be in the room if you need me?" Kissing her lightly and promising not to be far he went into Sarah's room and shut the door.

Carina went to the couch and invited Sarah to sit. "What's wrong?"

Sarah tensed; the agent mode falling into place, "What do you mean?"

"Cut the crap with me Sarah. You are about to fall apart again without Chuck holding you up. What has got you torn up so bad?" Carina bluntly said. Sarah sighed knowing Carina would never give up. She got up and paced around before going to her punching bag. Carina got up with her and got on the other side of it. Sarah put on her gloves and began her normal routine.

"I just found out something about my past." She said after a few minutes of silence; only the sound of her hitting the bag was echoing around the room.

"Okay. So what does that have to do with you about to collapse?" Carina asked.

Sarah's physical response was to start hitting the bag harder and faster. Her emotional was much more telling; the mask slipped, a tear made its way down her face. "My mother is dead."

Carina was stunned and that didn't happen often. "Wha- How?"

Sarah stopped punching the bag and leaned against it. "I wanted to find my sister," Carina just nodded. She knew Sarah had a sister from when they had worked together before Sarah got this assignment. "Well I used the last known alias that I knew of, Johnson, and I found an obituary article. Catherine Johnson died in '95; she was survived by Leann Johnson. " Sarah said before a few more tears fell. Carina pulled Sarah to her and hugged her; in a rare show of emotion for her.

"Does Chuck know?" Carina asked.

Sarah shook her head. "No; I couldn't even tell him. I could barely breathe when he came in." She felt guilty for telling someone before Chuck; but Carina had been there for her through a lot. She was the closest thing she had to a sister; even though she had a real one out there somewhere, Carina could understand the kind of life they had to live as a spy.

Carina was thinking about Sarah's situation. _I can't imagine what she's going through. I never knew my real mom. She didn't care enough about me to keep me. My foster parents never even wanted me. I bounced all around foster homes for years; never being in one place long enough to even get settled. Then being recruited into the D.E.A. was the perfect opportunity. I mean with our backgrounds the spy life is so perfect for someone like Sarah and me. _Then a sad thought came into her mind. _Only; Sarah has Chuck now. I'm alone again. _A tear formed in her eye and with a blink it was gone replaced by the cold steel agent look. _Letting people into your life sucks._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck.**

**Please enjoy :)**

**A/N: A big thanks to coreymon77; for without him this chapter would not have been up for several days. He's just Awesome like that. Thanks for helping me :)**

Chapter 5

* * *

Chuck sat in Sarah's bedroom just waiting for her to come back. He almost ran out into the living room when he heard the punching noises; but settled for peeping out of the door instead. He saw Sarah punching the bag and then heard Carina mumble something and Sarah hit the bad harder; then Sarah's mask slipped and he saw the tears. He was very tempted to go out there and comfort her; but he held back knowing this time it was Carina's turn to comfort Sarah. _I really want to know what made her so upset. I won't push her though; it's something big and she needs to come to me about it when she's ready. I have a feeling she's already told Carina; the old me would have whined but now that I know more about her and that Carina is probably the only true friend she's had while in the spy world I can't blame her for telling Carina. I was there when she needed me and that's what matters. _Then he saw Sarah motion towards the couch and Carina shake her head and turn towards the bedroom; he stepped slowly out of the door.

"Chuckie-boy; you take care of her alright," Carina said.

"Promise," Chuck nodded. "You aren't going to stay Carina?" he asked.

"Not really interested in watching this puppy love you got going on here. Walker needs you right now anyway. I'll be around; oh and don't hurt her Chuck or I'll do much worse then try to seduce you when I get you alone." Carina said smirking; on her way out of the door.

Once the door shut Chuck turned back to Sarah; "Somehow that didn't scare me as much as I thought,"

Sarah smiled, walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around him, "Why not?"

"Well for one I'm never going to hurt you and two I don't think there would be anything left after you got through with me; so I don't have to worry about Carina," Chuck said. Sarah just laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips. Sarah's stomach made its presence known again when a low rumble sounded out in the silence. Chuck laughed, "I think I need to make good on my food promise from earlier."

"I'll put in a movie while you're getting the food," Sarah said. Chuck went into the kitchen and picked up the phone; dialing an old familiar number and then walked out into the living room to sit on the couch with Sarah.

"So what are we watching?" Chuck asked. He put his arm around her so she could snuggle into his side.

"Beauty and the Beast; it was my favorite movie growing up and well after Dad and I were on the road I didn't get many more chances to watch it." Sarah said wrapping an arm around his waist. "What about the food?"

"I ordered some sizzling shrimp and it should be here in twenty minutes," Chuck answered kissing the top of her head. He trailed his fingers up and down her arm hoping to offer her some kind of comfort even though she was acting as if nothing was wrong. When the food came he was reluctant to get up and get it; but their growling stomachs made the choice for him. When he sat back down on the couch Sarah moved to sit on the far end of the couch and put her feet in his lap. Chuck handed her a container of sizzling shrimp and her chopsticks.

"Thanks," Sarah smiled at him before opening her box and dug into the shrimp. When she turned her attention from the movie back to the food she caught Chuck trying to sneak glances at her. "What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?"

"Nope; nothing's on your face. I was just wondering…"He trailed off; not quite sure how to ask her about her mom.

"Wondering what Chuck?" Sarah asked tensely. _I really hope he's not trying to ask what I think he is. I don't want to talk about this right now. What am I saying; this is Chuck. Of course he's wondering what's wrong with me. I broke down and he saw it but doesn't know the cause of it. I was hoping to have some more time…_

"Umm. Well; did you want to talk about earlier?" he asked. _I know she probably doesn't. I just want to know what made her break down like that. I know she told Carina; but I want her to know I'm here for her too._

Sarah set her shrimp down on the table and closed her eyes; taking a deep breath. "I uh- I'd rather not discuss it." When she opened her eyes; Chuck nodded in resignation and patted the spot beside him. She immediately came to him arm let him wrap her in his arms. She closed her eyes again and breathed in deeply; inhaling Chuck's comforting scent and just soaking in his presence. _I need to tell him. I'm not being fair. He won't judge me; he just wants to be there for me. I just…why do emotions have to be so difficult?_ Sarah moved out of Chuck's arms and straddled his lap; knowing she was really going to need him to hold her after she told him. "I… Remember me telling you about my sister and how I couldn't find her?" Chuck nodded. "Well I was trying to find her tonight before you found me. I told you that she disappeared; well my mom was the one that she disappeared with. One morning dad and I woke up and they were gone; that's when dad got into the con game. He felt so betrayed by my mom so I never brought it up; but I never forgot her or my sister. Anyways I tried searching for again so I used the last known alias that I knew her to have and it pulled up very few results; but…umm…" She swallowed against the lump that was beginning to form in her throat. _God this is hard._ Chuck saw that she was struggling started rubbing her back and gave her a few light kisses. Sarah ran her hands up his neck, into his hair, and sliding her lips over his with more pressure; drawing strength from him. She pulled back and took a deep breath before continuing, "One of the results was an obituary; my mother's obituary. Catherine Johnson died in 1995; survived by Leann Johnson. I just… I never thought she would die. I- I always knew she was out there somewhere and that was enough for me; but now she's not and I'll never get to see her again." Tears were streaming down her face. "I'll never get her back Chuck. I won't get to tell her that I'm okay; that I've got you and I'm alright." For the second time that night; Sarah collapsed into Chuck's arms and she hid her face in his neck. Her arms were wrapped around him in a vice-like grip but he didn't care. He wrapped his arms tight around her; placing kisses along her neck and whispering soothing things in her ear while rubbing up and down along her back. Time passed them by before Sarah got her breathing under control. She placed kisses up and down Chuck's neck and nibbled on his ear kissing her way up across his jaw before reaching his mouth. Her hands worked their way under his shirt and up his chest.

Chuck gasped and grabbed her hands under his shirt, "Sarah wait…"

Sarah stopped kissing him and pulled back and breathed "I want you Chuck."

She tried to resume kissing him but he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away from him and when he saw the hurt flashing in her eyes he spoke quickly. "I don't want to take advantage of you like this Sarah; you're vulnerable and I don't want to hurt you more."

Her eyes softened and glistened with unshed tears, "Chuck you aren't taking advantage of me; if anything I'm taking advantage of you. I need you right now Chuck. I need this; I need our connection. I need something stable right now and your love is the most stable thing I know. I want you; I want this comfort for you. I promise you I won't think of this as you taking advantage of me in my weakened state. I love you Chuck and I need you to love me right now. So please Chuck; will you love me right now?"

Chuck smiled softly, stood with her in his arms, and walked them to her room. Laying her gently on the bed and then climbing on top of her; careful to not place all his weight on her, "I will love you forever Sarah Walker; that I promise you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down all the way on top of her; kissing him deeply. She ran her hands underneath his shirt again and this time he didn't stop her. As they continued; her pain in her heart was slowly healed thanks to his love. Several hours later they lay together under the sheets content with just holding each other; basking in their love.


End file.
